Peter
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: (Matilda and Hetalia., not a cross over, the Hetalia characters star in the movie Matilda. Hope you Enjoy!) Peter always knew he was different, but he never knew how different he was. With a family that never understands him. Now, at a new school with a principal they gives meaning to 'if looks could kill'. What is Peter to do? But, he makes a new friend also. Mr. Arthur Kirkland.


**I Don't Own Matilda or Hetalia**

**Chapter 1**

**Every Human Being Is, Unique**

_Everyone is born, but not everyone is born the same. Some might be Butcher, Bakers, or Candle Stick makers. Some might only be good at making jello salad. No matter the case, everyone does something, for better for for worst._

The man sneered at the baby boy, his hair was slicked back with oil, he had a mustache. A green shirt and cargo pants. The women smiled a little showing him the boy, as he nodded and walked away.

_Most parents think their children are the most beautiful things to grace the planet. Other take a less emotional approach._

As two people walked out of the building, one who has blond, stiff curly hair, bright blue pants and a fancy shirt, holding a white bag. The man right beside her, gripping over money.

"What a waste of time." he grunted, his wife nodded in agreement.

"A painful." she muttered.

"And expensive. 9 dollars for a bar of sopa?" he scoffed, she huffed.

"Well i had to take a shower, Harry." she muttered.

"5,000 dollars? I'm not paying it! What are they gonna do, repossess the kid?" he asked, rolling his eyes, as he put the carrier in the back of the car. Where a boy with curly brown hair, clicked a top back and forth. The car was pretty heated up.

The baby boy watched unamused by it, as they started up the car, making the thing move back and froth, where it wasn't strapped in properly.

"There's no way out." the man, Harry, grunted. His wife was smoking.

"Make a U-turn." she said, he shrugged, doing so. Making the carrier in the back spin around.

"Harry." his wife said, she brushed her off. Going fast over the bumps.

"Haaarrrryyyyyy." she said, as people spread out-of-the-way.

_Harry and Zinny Wormwood, lived in a very nice neighborhood, in a very nice house...But they were not really very nice people._

As they all got out of the car, forgetting the baby boy in the back of the car. Harry Wormwood yelled something at the kids, as they went inside. Leaving the baby outside.

_The Wormwoods were all wrapped up in their own silly lives, that they barely noticed they had another son. If they had paid any attention to him at all, they'd notice he was a rather extraordinary kid._

As the boy was trying to get the TV to work, and Zinny was working around, their boy was playing with his spinach.

_And they named him..._

"Oh my gosh, Peter now look what ya did!" she huffed. The baby boy had put his spinach all over the counter, and his name was written down in the stuff.

_Peter_

"Your supposed to eat the spinach." she grunted, cleaning it up, and grimaced as she picked up the baby.

"Babies." she huffed 'They'd be off better raising tomatoes." throwing away the plastic plates. Peter blinked.

_By the time she was 2, Peter had learned what most people learn in their early 30's. How to take care of himself._

Peter wiped off his face, and his wet, blond bangs. he was dressed in a white shirt and simple shorts. he jumped down off the counter, and onto the floor with ease.

_As time went by, he devolved a sense of style._

Peter snapped his shoes on, and straiten his shirt. he was dressed in a cute sailors outfit, he straiten his hat. And stared blankly as his parents started to leave.

_Every morning, his brother Mikey went off to school, his father went to work, selling used cars for unfair prices. And his mother took off to play Bingo._

After goodbyes were said, Zinny turned to her son.

'Soups on the stove, heat it up if you get hungry." she told him, Peter just stared at her. As the door closed.

_Peter was left alone, that was how he liked it._

Peter reached up and took the can with a pickle on top into the trash. Then went about making something. he poured flour and eggs into the bowl. And stirred them with a spoon. Pouring even amounts onto the stove, making pancakes for himself. He smiled, flipping the over, then onto a plate.

He placed blue flowers into a cup, getting some juice, and pulled out a magazine. Slowly eating, and reading calmly.

_By the time he was 4, Peter had read every magazine in the house. One night, he got up the courage, and asked his father for something he desperately wanted._

Peter looked at his father, "A book, what do you wanna book for?" h scoffed. Peter looked at him calmly,

"To read." he answered, Harry raised an eye brow.

"To read? Why would you wanna read, when you got the TV set sitting right in front of ya." he scoffed, eating another chip.

"There's nothing you can't get from a book, that you can't get from a TV faster." he grunted, and started eating again. Peter frowned, as he was shoved out of the way by his brother, Mikey. he frowned again and looked back at his family

_Peter already knew he was somewhat different than his family._

His father burped, and ate another chip. Peter furrowed his thick eye brows.

_He knew if he needed anything in this world, he'd have to get it himself._

The next morning as Peter watched his parents begin to leave again. His mother turned to him.

"There are fish fingers in the microwave." she said, walking away. The door slammed shut. Peter walked over to the cabinet in the living room, and pulled out a white book called, 'Yellow Pages'. and scrolled down through the list.

_The next morning, after his parents left. Peter went off in search of a book._

**What do you think? Hetalia and the Movie Matilda. I DON'T OWN EITHER XD R&R**


End file.
